


Cheryl Blossom: Angel On Fire

by cherry_bvby



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_bvby/pseuds/cherry_bvby
Summary: Request: Cheryl x reader: 1. I’m not weird, you’re just basic. 2. This is where you impress me, right? 3. Take notes, sweetheart. 4. I had a dream about you. 5. You’re the only thing left that’s important to me now. 6. You dont get to touch her! Not anymore. Not after what you did!





	Cheryl Blossom: Angel On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: No more naughty Cheryl. At least for now. My lil redheaded cinnamon roll. Honestly, between Cheryl and Jughead, I don’t know who I love more. Yes, I kinda did use Stef and Lena from The Fosters. I couldn’t think of anyone else so yeah. I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Warning: The reader is going to be the sassy one, instead of Cheryl. Let Cherry bomb get a taste of her own medicine. Oooh and this is sort of going to take place after Cheryl found out about what Mr. Blossom did to Jason. MENTIONS OF SUICIDE.

_*Flashback_ _starts*_

**Reader’s POV**

I roamed the halls of Riverdale high, literally trying to figure out what the actual fuck to do. I was busy trying to find the right track to listen to when I bumped into someone. I looked up to see who it was. It was Cheryl Blossom, the ‘HBIC’. At least, that’s what she thought. You see, Cheryl thinks she has control over every person in this school. Boy was she in for a rude awakening. “Watch out next time, Cheryl. You don’t want to mess up expensive shoes, do you?” She scoffed “I’m surprised you even know what expensive actually means.” A bitter laugh escaped my lips. 

“Oh come on, darling. Did you forget that I live in the big white house next door to you? My moms are a living example of expensive. You’re not the only rich bitch in Riverdale.” “Sure doesn’t look like it. What are you even wearing, anyway? Looks like you got that shirt from Old Navy.” “Oh yeah like every rich person likes Dolce & Gabbana. In case you didn’t know there’s a store called Urban Outfitters. Unlike you, I actually have style.” “Yeah, your weird personality and clothing style really shows how rich you are.” “Hey, **I’m not weird, you’re just basic.** Walking around, like you’re the fucking queen. News flash, Cheryl, it’s 2017. This whole ‘Regina George’ attitude is irrelevant.” The anger was evident on her face. “I have not got time to deal with your..shenanigans. I have better things to do than deal with you.” She said in disgust. “Suit yourself then. Bye, bye, Cheryl. See ya round, honey.”

She stormed away, leaving me in peace. Eventually, I was going to see her sooner, rather than later. Our parents had these joint dinners, where they talk about their success and try to top each other. I was always forced to hang out with Cheryl. It’d just be an awkward silence between us. Since we weren’t really friends in school, or anywhere for that matter. I’d actually like to be her friend. She doesn’t like me very much. But, today it’s going to be different. I’m breaking down that wall and going to at least try to get to know her. The real her. “Y/N, darling you really need to get dressed for dinner with The Blossoms. And for God’s sake don’t wear something you’d usually wear. Wear something pretty, please?” 

“Yes, mother of course.” I fake smiled. She nodded and I ran up to my room. I rummaged through my closet and tried to find something preppy. I don’t own any dresses, so a simple shirt and skirt it is. I styled my hair in a simple ponytail and did my makeup. When I decided I looked decent enough. I walked downstairs where my mom was waiting for me. “Where’s momma? She’s not coming?” “I’m right here, sweetie. Are you guys ready?” We both nodded and left. My parents were the most extra people you could ever meet. Instead of walking, we drove literally right next door. Once we got to the front door, we were greeted by The Blossoms. “Lena, Stefanie, how’re you guys doing?” Mrs. Blossom asked as she hugged my mom.

They talked, while Cheryl and I were to left ‘chat’.  We were both used to this, so we knew what to do. I followed Cheryl to her bedroom. “You know the rules, no talking, no staring, no nothing.” “Well, sorry to disappoint, But, I’m actually going to do what I came here for. Talk.” “Oh no, you don’t.” “Come on, Cheryl. I actually want to get to know you. The real you, not this whole ‘tough bitch’ front you put on. I promise I’m not as bitchy as I seem.” I smiled in a hopeful manner. “Fine. But if you tell anyone about what happened in this room, I will murder you.” “Yeah yeah, whatever. Let’s start over, yeah? I’ll go first, hi I’m Y/N Valette. What’s your name?” “Cheryl Blossom. Nice to meet you Y/N.” “See, there ya go. It wasn’t that hard to be nice. Was it?” She chuckled. 

“No. Hey, do you want to get out of here? Go to Pop’s maybe?” I was kind of surprised, but I said yes. “Sure, why not. We were going to be stuck here anyway.” So we headed to Pop’s chocklit shoppe. We caught a booth in the back because all the ones up front were taken. “ **This is where you impress me, right?** ” I asked jokingly. “Ah right. Excuse me, can I please get two large vanilla milkshakes?” She asked the pretty waitress. The waitress nodded and went to get our order. “I was joking, but thank you.” I smiled. “Yeah, no problem.” The waitress came back with our milkshakes but messed up our order. One chocolate, one vanilla. “Excuse me, but this is not vanilla. I simply asked for, not one, but TWO vanilla milkshakes. Does this look like vanilla to you?” She snapped. Poor girl, Cheryl scared her shitless. 

“Cheryl! No!” I looked at the waitress "Excuse my friend, I’m sorry. We ordered two vanilla milkshakes. Can you exchange this one for vanilla, please?”  The girl nearly ran off, because she was so afraid. “ **Take notes, sweetheart.** Scaring people is not the way to go.” I said to Cheryl. “Sorry.” She mumbled. “I’m not the one you should apologize to,” I said sternly while pointing towards the brunette haired girl. “I’m sorry for scaring you,” Cheryl said sincerely while looking up at the waitress. She only nodded and walked away. “Um, I hope I don’t make this awkward, but  **I had a dream about you.** ” I smiled at the blushing girl. “Were you pouring pig blood on me, while I stood on stage at prom?” 

“Jesus, Y/N no. We were on a date. And I was happy.” “Kind of like now, huh?” Her cheeks were probably the same color as the lipstick she wore. “Y-you think this is a date?” She stuttered out. “I would like it to be. If that’s okay with you?” I replied shyly. “Oh of course! I mean uh yeah totally.” I laughed at her failed attempt to hide how excited she was. From that moment on, I realized how much I was going to be in love with the infamous redhead.

_*Flashback ends*_

~~_(Present time)_ ~~

After everyone found out what Mr. Blossom did to Jason. everything kind of went downhill for Cheryl. I mean her father killed himself and Cheryl burned down her house. If her mother didn’t like her before, then she definitely doesn’t like her now. Cheryl was in my bedroom, while I went to get food for us. It broke my heart to see her so depressed. I lost my shit when Archie told me she tried to commit suicide...ever since then, she’s been staying with me.

She told me she never wanted to step foot in that house again. And I understand why. “Y/N?” she said. “Yeah, babe?” “I don’t know what I’d do without you.  **You’re the only thing left that’s important to me now.** I don’t have my brother anymore. I don’t even know where Grandma Blossom is. My mother thinks I’m a disgrace. My father is a murderer. What about me is so special, that makes you want to stay?” 

“Cheryl, what’s so special about you is how passionate you are about certain things. And how you’re so confident, and because I’ve known you since we were kids. I’m your friend and your girlfriend. And the day you asked me to be your girlfriend, I made a promise to you that I would always be here when you needed me the most. If you really thought that whatever is going on is going to make me stay away from you, then baby you thought wrong. I love you with everything I have and always will. What type of girlfriend would I be if I just gave up on you in your darkest times? A very bad one. I’m not going anywhere, you’re literally stuck with me for like ever.” I chuckled. For the first time in weeks, I’ve seen her smile. Which was the best thing I’ve ever done. There was a knock on my door. 

“Come in.” My mom entered with Mrs. Blossom. “Really, mom?” I scolded her for letting her in. Penelope ignored me and marched right over to Cheryl. “We’re going home. Get all of your things, you’re never coming back here.” I was fuming by now.”What? No,  **you don’t get to touch her, not after what you did!** ” I yelled, standing in front of Cheryl. Penelope stepped closer to me and said, “Who are you to tell me, what I can and can’t do with my daughter?” “Do you know what my moms do for a living? Lena is a fucking lawyer.  And Stef is a fucking cop. Do you really want to go there?” She contemplated for a minute. “Fine. But when things go South, don’t come running to me, Cheryl.” “Oh, you can fucking bet, this will be the last time you ever see her.” Penelope stormed out, while I turned to Cheryl. I smiled and pecked her lips. “You’re free of the Blossom curse, how does it feel?” I asked laughing. “Great, because I’ve got you.” She smiled.


End file.
